


Picking up scattered pieces of my heart

by StarQueen27548



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fingering, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, More like lovers that didn't want to admit it, Oral, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Slow Build, they flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarQueen27548/pseuds/StarQueen27548
Summary: After Asami's father was killed, Asami is drowned in pain. Korra will try to help her process the grieve. Set a week and a half after Kuvira's final attack, and before Zhu Li and Varrick's wedding. Korrasami.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	1. It might worth the try

A week and a half had passed since Kuvira had killed Asami's father. Asami hadn't been sleeping well since then, and she is too tired to try anymore.  
It is another pointless night, as so many she has had before. Gazing at the night sky, lost in the deepness of the universe, in the Temple Island's pagoda. Almost without realizing that tears are slipping from her eyes, something that is usually happening these days. She has been feeling completely lost, unloveable, with her heart scattered to the floor. She has felt like this before: when her mother died, when his father went to jail, when she almost lost the company, when Korra left her... But this kind of grieve, this one is bigger, this one is here to haunt her every second of the day until it destroys her.

So there she is, an orphan who now has to keep taking care of a company urgently, when she can't even manage to get some sleep. Much less make all of the things that are necessary to make a company function. But that responsibilty doesn't scare her as much as the thought of having lost almost everything. Tears stream down her cheeks and she is lost wandering the endless skies, when suddenly she hears a familiar voice. A voice that is able to calm her down everytime: the voice of Korra.

\- _Oh, hello, I didn't realize there was anybody out here. I just came to see the stars, but I can leave if you prefer being alone_ -

The night air feels soft and warm, and it carries Asami's scent to Korra, as she powerfully hopes for Asami not to want her to go away. All Korra wants is to be by her side, now more than ever.

Asami dries her tears and she tries to sound as confident as she can, even though her voice sounds a little broken.

\- _Actually, yes, I'd rather be alone, thank you for understanding, Korra_.-

\- _O-Okay, I'll go then_ \- She says as she turns around to leave. But she hesitates and turns to Asami who hasn't even looked at her. - _Actually, that was a lie, I was looking for you. I saw you weren't in your room and I was searching for you to make sure that you were okay and to see if you needed anything.-_

Asami feels her blood boiling through her veins as she hears that. She turns to Korra, with her face red of anger and tears escaping her eyes and she yells at her - _What? Now you are stalking me? I am more than capable of taking care of myself, thank you for the concern. As you can see I am perfectly fine, you can go back to sleep and leave me the fuck alone, Korra. -_

Korra is astonished, Asami had never had such a strong reaction towards her. It really hurts her, but she breathes and lowers her voice - _Asami, it is not that I am stalking you. I have realized you have been wandering the halls at night most of this week. I know you are not sleeping well, and I have tried to let you have your space to grieve, but you are not okay, and I can help you if you let me.-_

Asami's face is still red and she doesn't seem less angry. Although Korra's tactic of lowering her voice did Asami lower hers too. She is still talking quite loud, fast and angrily, though - _Korra, you can't help me, don't you see? I am alone, I have no family left, I have to run a company and return to a house that once was my home. I am a disaster. I either push away the people I love or they finally end up abandoning me, or dying._ \- Asami feels her hands, her face and her ears hotter and hotter as she speaks, she feels like her heart has been ripped out of her chest, and the only thing that is left is this huge weight that won't let her breathe.

Asami's words really hurt Korra, although it is more the way Asami was speaking to her than her words. But Korra still tries not to let her know how deeply she is being hurt with this situation. Trying to calm Asami down she speaks as soft as before - _Asami, that is not true, you still have a family. A lot of people love you unconditionally: Tenzin, Pema, the kids, Mako, Bolin, Pabu and I...Asami, you are one of the most important people in my life. -_ She approaches Asami that still looks angry, and takes her hand.- _Asami...you are the most important person to me. I love you, we are family_ \- says Korra looking into Asami's eyes

Asami is still quite angry, the void in her chest feels heavier each second that passes by, and she tries to yell, but she cracks and starts crying. Korra pulls her towards her and hugs her. Leaning against Korra's chest Asami can hear her heartbeat. When she calms down a little she starts speaking, in a lower tone, slower and firmly - _That is not fair Korra, you, from everyone else, are the person who have hurt me the most. You abandoned me, you left me alone after Zaheer, you were my whole life and you pushed me away. How can you tell me that you love me? How dare you say we are family when you, from everyone else, are the person who broke my heart and left me alone?. How dare you come to me demanding me anything?_ \- Asami breaks the hug and looks Korra in the eyes.

There are many things Korra regrets, but that one is probably the one she would take back the most if she could. And Asami was right, how could she ask from her what she didn't give her not that long ago? Not breaking the eye contact not even for one second, Korra takes Asami's hand again, but the taller girl abruptly removes it. Korra thought that she couldn't feel more hurt, but she had never felt that kind of rejection.

Korra takes a step towards Asami. Asami takes a step back. They go on like this until Asami is against the wooden pagoda fence. Asami feels startled by the proximity of Korra, and she lets her guard down. Korra realizes it, takes Asami's hands and stays quiet, looking at how perfectly her hands fit Asami's for a few seconds. Asami does too. Suddenly the void in Asami's chest, the heavy pain lifts a little, just with the touch of Korra. Korra looks up at Asami, who is still looking their hands interwined, and she starts speaking while some tears run down her face

\- _Asami, I know I don't have a right to ask from you what I didn't conceed when I had not even half of the grieve you are carrying right now. But let us learn from my mistakes, please. I suffered so much, for so much time. I should have let you be by my side, you would have eased the pain, you already did, only by being around. But I felt like I deserved that pain. So I made myself be more hurt by pushing you away. It was one of the worst mistakes I have ever comitted. I know I would have been better with you around and I know I am asking you a lot, but please, please let me be by your side. Let me make up to you all of the pain I caused you. I really love you, I don't want to see you suffer more than what you need to, specially if we can share the pain. Please, don't make the same mistakes I did. Please, let me help you.-_

Asami's anger had slowly turned to deep sadness as she heard Korra's words. She can't keep her tears from falling down, and she stops looking to their hands as she processes what Korra has just told her. The words she has been waiting to hear for so long. And she looks Korra in those deep blue eyes and tells her, with all the honesty in the world - _Korra, but the truth is that you can't help me. Everytime I close my eyes, I see him being crushed before my eyes, I feel myself falling down. After that I start seeing a lot of things I'd rather forget. All my fears come to life when I close my eyes, that's why I am not sleeping. I can't sleep because in the night all my fears eat my soul and when I get some sleep all I have are nightmares. So, how are you supposed to help me with that Korra? Because I don't see a way out of my head, not a healthy one.-_

Korra's heart skips a beat. She is scared of that sentence, the possibility of losing Asami, of Asami killing herself...Tears fall down from her eyes once again. Asami let Korra's hands go to touch Korra's face and dry her tears gently with her thumbs. - _I am sorry Korra, there are some things I say due to exhaustation. Forget it-_

Korra holds Asami's right hand against her face and they intertwine the other one. - _No, it is just that, I am truly sorry to hear that you are in so much pain, but...I think that I could help you with those nightmares and those images you see and feel when you close your eyes. After Zaheer did...that...to me...I had those too. They haven't gone completely, but the have gone more and more. Maybe what worked for me, can work for you too._

 _-It might worth the try-_ Asami says squeezing Korra's hand.

- _So...are you going to let me be by your side?_ -

- _At least I'll try. We will learn one step at a time. For now...let's try whatever you think might help me get some sleep, please._


	2. I can't

Korra sighs in relieve and hugs Asami as tightly as she can– _Okay, then let's go to your room._ -

They walk the dark halls until they reach Asami's room. Korra opens the door and let Asami enter the room before she does. As she enters, Asami sighs out of frustration. She has passed awful moments in this room lately. The room is quite big, it even has its own bathroom, and it has a double bed. The bed is perfectly made and moonlight is entering through the window, so Korra doesn't even switch on the lights. She is already dressed with her pajamas, but Asami is still dressed with her street clothes. – _Maybe you should take a shower before we get started and put your pajamas on, to be more confortable-_ Korra smiled at Asami.

- _Yes, you are probably right. I'll do it. -_

Asami goes to the bathroom while Korra makes a small inspection to the room. She has lived long enough on the island, but she had never been into that room. Everything there smelled like Asami. The distant sound of the waves is suddenly replaced with the sound of the shower. Korra sits in the bed and she looks towards the bathroom. Her heart skips a beat as she realizes Asami hasn't closed the door completely. Through the reflextion of the mirror she can see how Asami was getting undressed. The angle didn't allow her to see more than Asami's back, but it was more than enough to get all of the shivers that she usually gets around Asami. She flushes and looks away, kind of ashamed.

Korra is lost in her thoughts about how to help Asami, and how hurtful it was for her to see Asami like that. Korra had lost track of time. But she was snapped out of her head when Asami came out of the bathroom, with a ponytail and dressed with a long grey shirt that covered her to half of her thighs. – _You must be the only person who still looks irresistible in such fancy clothes._ – says Korra with a playful tone.

Asami smiles a little. Even though her eyes are a bit swollen she still looks as pretty as she always does. – _Well, everyone has their own talents. You control the four elements, at least I have the 'looking awesome no matter what I wear' superpower.-_

They share a shy laughter, but all of a sudden Asami's eyes change their look. She was looking almost fine, but she is filled with sadness once again. Korra steps up, takes Asami's hand, and pulls her to the bed – _Come, sit here in a way that makes you feel comfortable –_

Asami crawls into the bed. Every single part of her body hurts her. She sits with her legs crossed. They look at each other. The moonlight is iluminating them and everything is almost quiet. Asami takes Korra's hand. - _Korra, I am sorry I yelled at you before. I don't have a right to be angry at you for doing what you thought you needed a million years ago. It is just that I wish that what you needed was… me. And instead you pushed me away and we haven't really talked about it, and it's been a while since that but…I don't know, it still hurts me. You don't need to apologize again, it's just that… I'm sorry I yelled at you.-_

Korra caresses Asami's face – _It's okay. You are not feeling well, and you are right. It is something we haven't talked about properly. There are too many wounds around all of that and we need to heal them. We'll get there.-_

- _I know. I want you to know that...I think of you as my family too. I love you, Korra._ -

Korra smiles softly and gives Asami a kiss in the forehead. – _Well, how are you feeling? Do you think that you could sleep if you tried?-_

- _No. I am exhausted, but while I was in the shower I closed my eyes for a moment and those images were still there.-_

- _Okay, then let's try something. I want you to close your eyes. Those images will be there, but I want you to keep your eyes closed no matter what.-_

_\- WHAT?-_

_\- Shhh… I know, it sounds a bit odd, but trust me. Asami, those images are there. The feelings, I know they are overwhelming but… there is nothing you can do to change what happened, to change what happens in those images.-_

Asami's eyes are already full with tears. Everytime Korra saw her like that it felt like her own heart was being ripped apart.

\- Asami…I am going to be with you the whole time, holding your hands. Even holding you if you want me to. It's going to be okay.-

 _\- What is the purpose of doing that?-_ Asami's voice sounded a bit fragile.

– _Asami, those images, the things you feel… let them pass through you. You cannot control them, and you never will, but you can let them pass you through. Imagine when Mako throws lightnings. It is this huge energy, more powerful than anything else. If you try to control it, it can kill you. But if you act as a receptacle and let the energy flow through you, then you can let it go. And most important, you can try to direct it wherever you want it to go. You will not stop feeling the pain but you can accept it as it is. It is a temporary visitor and you can let it flow through you. Find out what's left after it finishes. Use that pain to grow.-_

Asami is breathing heavily – _I don't know Korra, I don't know if I am capable of just letting it happen. To feel all of that, it's too intense.-_

\- _It's okay, we can try. And we can try over and over again until you are able to. I don't really have any rush, not with you. I am staying.-_

 _\- Okay, just take my hands. –_ Asami strongly closes her eyes. Tears start to run down her face, but Korra doesn't let go of her hands. Asami starts sweating – _Korra I can't-_

- _Just describe it to me, describe to me what is happening.-_

\- _It is more all of the feelings hitting me like a tsunami, more than the events themselves. I feel a lot of pressure in my chest_ \- more and more tears are slipping from her eyes, and she sounds fully afraid and anguished – _I can't do it Korra, I can't, I can't_ \- Asami throws herself to Korra's arms as she sobs.

Korra holds her as strongly as she can while caressing her hair. – _It's fine, you have done great, sweetheart. You really have.-_

They kept on hugging until Asami calmed down a little. She was falling asleep. Korra guides her to the pillow, opens the bed and covers her with the blankets. – _Try to get some sleep, tomorrow will be easier –_ she said as she kissed Asami's head. She turns to the door and starts walking, but Asami takes her by the wrist.

- _Please, would you stay the night with me? With you I feel more…protected. You make me feel better._ -

 _\- It would be a huge honor, Sami. –_ Korra crawls into the bed with Asami and hugs her from the back. She places herself as close as Asami as she can. Not even a milimeter of her body was separated from hers. – _I will be right here when you wake up. If you have nightmares or whatever, just wake me up, please.-_

Asami leans more against Korra's body - _Thank you, Korra. Dream pretty._ -

_-You too.-_


	3. You have the best ideas

It is morning. The sun is filtering through the window and into Korra's face. She wkes up and realizes that it hasn't been a dream. By her side Asami is laying down in the bed. Half uncovered, holding the pillow and with that long grey shirt showing more of her legs than the night before. She is so beautiful, so peaceful... Korra really adores that girl, everything about her. For her it is such an honor to see her sleeping like that, Asami is so perfect. Korra stares at her for a while, debating wether to wake her up or not. It is true that she hadn't been sleeping lately, but on the other hand maybe it was better to start recovering a healthy schedule of eating and sleeping.

Korra decides that she might as well ask Asami what she prefers. Korra kisses Asami's head from the back and shakes Asami's arm to wake her up. _-It's morning, sunshine-_

Asami opens her eyes slowly and turns around. The girls are facing each other and Asami crawls into a hug, placing her face in Korra's neck and pulling her body closer. - _Good morning, sunshine -_

Korra flushes and smiles when she hears those words. - _How did you sleep, Sami?-_

\- _I think I hadn't slept this well in a long time. It was months ago that I hadn't rested this good, actually.-_

- _Glad to hear that.-_ Asami buries her face more in Korra's neck and Korra gives her a kiss in the head. - _Do you want to keep sleeping or maybe you want to get up and go somewhere? We could have breakfast and head to the south beach of the island, you know, the one with the open sea_.- Korra adored Air Temple Island, it had its own forest, four little beaches, animals and a lot of quiet. It was like a little continent apart from the world, but really close to the city.

 _\- Sounds perfect_ \- Asami breaks the hug and looks Korra in the eyes. - _After that...maybe we could go toghether to my house if that's okay with you...-_ Asami's eyes were full of sadness once again.

Korra touches Asami's face with the back of her hand and smiles _\- If that is what you want, it would be an honor for me to go with you.-_

_-Thank you, Korra-_

_-No, thank you. I know you are making a lot of effort, and I really appreciate you letting me be by your side. Now... let's get ready. I'll go take a shower and get dressed in my room. See you in 20 minutes in the kitchen? We could grab some food and have breakfast in the beach if you'd like to.-_

Asami smiles at her. - _It's the best idea I have heard today. See you in 20, then-._

They get up of the bed and stretch. Asami accompanies Korra to the door. - _See you in a bit-._

 _\- See you in a bit.-_ Asami closed the door slowly as Korra was saying those words. As Asami finishes closing the door she leans against it and sighs.

Her chest, that had been so full with an unbereable and heavy emptiness just a few hours ago, now feels full with something lighter, something that warms her. She finds herself smiling. As she realizes it, she quickly stops and a strike of guilt hits her. Was she allowed to feel okay? Was she feeling okay because she had slept or because of Korra? Would it be okay to be okay only because of Korra? Shouldn't she learn to be okay by herself? A lot of doubts are suddenly drowning her, but she has something clear. She doesn't want to get late to the kitchen, so she heads to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed.

When the door is completely closed Korra does a little 'victory dance'. Last night was just too intense. She thought she wasn't going to be able to convince Asami to let her be by her side and help her. And not only had she succeeded in that, but Asami wanted her to be around more. Korra felt so happy. She is really excited and quickly gets to her room to prepare.

20 minutes have passed. Asami doesn't want to look too eager, so she actively starts to head to the kitchen when the 20 minutes have passed, even though she had prepared herself in record time. When she gets to the kitchen Korra is already there, talking to Kya. They are laughing, Asami adores how Korra's laughter sounds, and most of all when that laughter is provoked by her.

Kya is facing the kitchen's door, and when she sees Asami she hits Korra in the arm as Korra chokes with a piece of bread she is eating. She swallows it with difficulty as she turns around. - _HI ASAMI! We were talking about...bears. You know they are soooo weird with their bear features...It is strange that they are not turtle bears or something.-_ She laughs nervously and looks at Kya - _Right Kya?._ \- Kya looks at both of them and tells them to have fun in the beach. She gives Korra a little slap in the back and leaves laughing.

Asami flushes, she knows they weren't talking about bears but...she doesn't want to make herself illusions about Korra talking about her.

Asami realizes that Korra looks awkward and is smiling a lot, something she does when she was nervous _. -Soooo... we have sandwiches and fruit. And look what I found! Brownies! You like those don't you?-_

Asami answers in a playful tone - _Yes, I do. I adore sweet things._ \- Korra flushes.- _Come on, let's go to the beach. I am starving-_ They take the food and head to the beach.  
It is the most beautiful beach of the four because all that can be seen is the sea. There is nothing between that beach and the Southern Water Tribe, except some random islands. They sit in the sand and start eating. - _Oh my god Korra, these sandwiches are awesome._ -

_\- I have my hidden abilities too, I am more than just the Avatar you know?-_

Asami chuckles - _You are? Really? And what is your hidden ability?-_

 _\- Well...the truth is that...I am really capable of making people feel sorry for me and make me sandwiches._ \- They laugh.- _I don't know how Pema hasn't kicked me out of this island already with all the food I ask her to make me. But she cooks so well...-_

- _It's worth the risk of her kicking you out if the prize are these sandwiches, anyway.-_ Asami's look suddenly changes as she stops eating and stares to the waves and the seagulls flying close to the sea. Korra thinks that she has to get used to Asami switching moods like that, at least for the next six months or so. But she doesn't mind, not even if that happened everyday for the rest of their lives.

Korra stops eating too and places her hand in Asami's back. _\- Are you okay, Sami?_

Asami keeps looking towards the sea. - _When you left, I used to come here every night. I hoped that you would arrive any time. I laid on the sand and looked at the stars and hoped that, at least, you were looking at them too. After you left I spent here three more months, waiting for you to come back and watching the stars every night, hoping that you were thinking of me too. After three months and no letters from you I understood that you weren't going to come back, and I went back to my house and drowned myself in new projects.-_

Korra removes her hand from Asami's back out of shame and looks at the ground.- _I was thinking of you too. Between all the nightamares, the scary thoughts...you were always there. There hasn't been a day since the day that I met you that I haven't thought of you. In fact, it was the thought of you what made me feel alive and made me want to recover. I am really sorry I didn't write you letters sooner, I am so-_ Asami suddenly stops her by hushing her and placing her right thumb in Korra's mouth as she pulls her face up to be able to look her in the eyes.

- _I know. You don't have to apologize again. It's just that I had forgotten about that. But don't worry. I thought you weren't coming back. But here you are, with me, sitting in the sand where I once thought I wouldn't see you again. Where I once thought that you didn't love me and felt so pushed away. Now you are here and a lot has changed. There's no need to apologize anymore.-_

Korra sheds a few tears and looks to the ground again.- _Will you ever be able to forgive me?-_

Asami chuckles - _I think we'll be able to work that out. If not... you can always bribe me.-_

Korra smiles and looks at her. - _And how exactly am I supposed to do such thing?-_

- _You are the Avatar, sure you'll find something. If not... You can always try bribing me with Pema's sandwiches.-_

_\- I'll work something out, don't worry. Now... what do you think about heading to the city? We could have lunch in that fancy restaurant with the noodles that you like so much, and then head to your house.-_

_\- Oh I had forgotten about that restaurant...I think that is the second best idea I have heard today. Let's do it.-_


	4. Building a universe

Asami and Korra have just had lunch. Korra is positive about that the problems look less like a problem when your stomach is full.

The house isn't really that far from the restaurant, so they decide to go walking, and as they do Asami is taking a look at the city. It needs a lot of work in order to fix it once again. She seems even excited, explaining Korra all of the things that can be improved, and all of the things that would make life easier for Republic's city citizens. Korra doesn't understand half of the technical words Asami is telling her, but it makes her really happy to see her excited and kind of happy, so she just goes along with it. Asami is talking, and Korra is asking questions to keep her talking, and almost without realizing they had arrived to the house.

Asami started talking lower and lower as she stared at the house, until she stopped talking. She sighs and Korra takes her hand. _\- We don't need to go inside if you are not feeling ready. It is a lot to have come this far.-_

Asami's usual sadness is suddenly mixed with determination. Looking at the city and getting excited, she has realized that she would be able to be just fine. And it is not about Korra being around the reason that she is feeling better. Korra helped a lot, but that excitement she had just felt had nothing to do with Korra, but with herself. Asami had finally come to the conclusion that she needed to move forward and that she was going to be able to do so, even if she was alone. She realized she didn't need Korra, that she would be okay eventually on her own. But she wanted Korra around. That thought really hit Asami, because she has been feeling uncertain about her ability to recover and how much of her recovery had to do with Korra appearing. Now she knows that she could do it on her own, and therefore she is ready to start healing.

His father was gone. But the love Asami and her father shared for the company, for the improvement of life through technology...That is still there, and she has a duty and a chance to honor his father by taking the opportunity and making the broken city even better than before.

_\- No. I can do it. We'll take a look, get some clothes and check the mail. Also...I would like to call my COO. Morgana's been taking care of the company for a few weeks now. With Kuvira and everything I trusted her the daily activities and she has been doing really fine. I would like to make an appointment with her to see her tomorrow, in order to discuss a plan to fix the city.-_

Korra smiles. She likes this determination that Asami is showing. _\- I think it really is a good idea. I could get your clothes while you check the mail and speak with Morgana.-_

Still holding hands they get closer to the door. Asami let Korra's hand go to search in her pocket for the keys. Korra has always been astonished by the size of the ceilings of the house, the size of everything, actually. Almost every room in the house is bigger than her house in the Southern Water Tribe. The house was pretty clean, it looks like the cleaning service hasn't stop going. The mail is perfectly piled up in a table next to the door. Asami takes it and they climb the stairs to get to the first floor. Asami's office was in the first floor and her room in the second.

Korra proceeds to keep going up the stairs to go to Asami's room, but Asami takes her by the wrist. She looks rigid, like it is difficult for her to move, and she is breathing heavily. - _No, please. Don't leave me alone just yet. -_

Korra moves her hand down a little and interwines her fingers with Asami's. Asami looks at their hands and when she looks up, her eyes are filled with tears. Korra kisses her in the forehead and looks her in those beautiful green eyes.- _I am not going anywhere until you ask me too.-_ They go to Asami's office. It used to be his father's, but after he entered in prison she had made the place to herself.

\- _I don't think I can be able to live here again. It's just too big. I mean, the house has the workshop and I do not despise the pool...but I don't know, I don't need all of this...there are too many rooms and everything is so cold and empty... I never really liked living here anyway but...-_

Korra interruptes her.- _We'll find a place that makes you feel more confortable. Maybe a house with a basement that can be turned into a workshop and maybe a pool that is not built to train swimming competition. Maybe leave this house for employees or something, it has like 20 rooms.-_

- _Actually that's not a bad idea, we'll see what we can find, there is no rush.-_ Asami squeezes Korra's hand and she flushes at the thought of Asami implying that finding a house or what to do with this one was a mutual decision.

The phone is on the table. Asami takes a deep breath.- _Why don't you go get my clothes? I am going to make this call and join you later. I need some pajamas, underwear and street clothes. -_

_\- The wedding is in two days, do you want me to take your dress?-_

_\- No, tomorrow I'll have to come back due to the meeting. I'll take it then.-_

_\- Okay, see you in a bit.-_

Korra leaves the room and slowly closes the door behind her, trying not to make noise. She goes upstairs and has trouble finding Asami's room. She hadn't had many chances of being in Asami's house and there were so many rooms. She is desperately opening and closing doors thinking how dumb she is for not remembering which one is her room. She opens what seem like the hundred door she had opened and Asami's scent invades all her senses.

It is definitely her room. The blinds are mostly closed. The room is filled with a dim light and some sunshine directly illuminates the bed. Korra suddenly feels weak with all the scent and thinking about the latest events, so she sits in the bed and lays back to stare at the ceiling, surrounded by the dim light.

It hadn't passed much time before Korra's thoughts were interrupted. _\- What are you doing laying there in the darkness? Are you okay?-_ Korra slightly lifts her head as Asami walks towards the bed. Asami sits and Korra gives her a little more space in the bed. Asami also lays down and stares at the ceiling with Korra.

- _Yes, I am okay. It is just that...this house is too big! It took me FOREVER to find this room and I was... resting a little. Did you make that phone call?-_

Asami chuckles and continued to look at the ceiling- _Yes, I will meet with Morgana tomorrow in the morning, in the factory. She seemed excited to hear from me. Poor girl, I have left her all alone with everything that has been happening in the city... but it looks like she has managed it well.-_

- _Okay, then let's take your clothes and head back to the island. Unless you prefer to sleep here tonight, if it is more confortable for your meeting tomorrow. -_

_\- I don't think I can sleep here tonight. Since we arrived I've been having those thoughts and feelings...like last night, you know...-_

_\- Do you want to try what we tried last night? The 'let it flow through you' thing?-_

_\- I don't know...-_

Korra interrupts Asami by getting up - _I have an idea that might help. Maybe I can put myself behind you like this_ \- They sit in the bed and Korra crawls to the upper side of the bed until her back is leaning against the wall, and she opens her legs just enough for Asami to be able to accomodate in between - _Come, sit here between my legs._ \- Asami places herself between Korra's legs and rests her arms in her knees. Korra extends her arms and holds Asami's hands. - _Now you you could close your eyes and let yourself get lost in those feelings. You can squeeze my hands as hard as you need too and press yourself against me as much as you need.-_

- _Okay, I can try to. Actually...I feel better with you holding me like this.-_

Korra flushes and caresses Asami's hands. - _Now close your eyes. What do you feel?-_

\- _I feel a lot of anguish and that falling sensation over and over again.-_ Asami's face starts to frown and she presses her eyes really hard. It doesn't matter how hard she has her eyes closed, tears are falling from them. She squeezes Korra's hands harder. _-I can't let it flow, Korra.-_

- _Yes, you can. Squeeze my hands. There is nothing you can do to change what happens. There is nothing that you can do that will change the feelings that are invading you.-_

Asami starts sobbing, but she keeps squeezing Korra's hands and leaning against her.

_\- Sami, you are doing great. Tell me, what are you feeling now?-_

_\- It is fading.-_

Korra can feel how Asami's body was relaxing. _\- What's left after those feelings are gone? What do you feel?-_

Asami slowly opens her eyes and stays quiet for a moment. - _Your heartbeat, Korra. That's what's left when the bad things leave my head.-_ Silence abruptly fills the room.

The dim light of the room is enough to let them see without making much effort. A breeze of air is filtering through the door. Asami gets up of the bed, without looking at Korra, goes to the window and opens the blinds a little. - _I've looked so many times through this window...No matter what has happened to me in my life, this view has always accompanied me.-_

Korra has a little trouble adjusting to the light. She isn't sure of what to tell Asami. She was astonished about that comment on her heartbeat being the only thing left. And because she doesn't know what to say, she gets up of the bed and goes to Asami's side to appreciate the views through the window. As she gets closer she can feel the air bringing Asami's scent to her once again. It is one of the best scents she has ever smelled. Korra takes Asami's hand from behind. - _Why don't we get your clothes and head back to the island?-_

Asami turns to Korra. Asami is leaning against the window and Korra is still holding Asami's hand. Asami has a serious look that was making Korra even more confused. _\- Thank you, Korra, for everything you are doing for me. I will never be able to repay you all the good you are instilling in me.-_

- _Sami, there's no need to repay me anything. To watch you better is more than enough reward. I am so proud of you, I really am.-_

Asami steps a little closer to Korra and kisses her in the cheek. It is not a short kiss, it is more like she wants to make her feel what she is feeling right now. She presses her lips against Korra's cheek and separates after what feels like not enough to any of them.

Asami is still craving Korra's touch, so she places her forehead against Korra's and stays quiet for a bit, playing with the back of Korra's hair while Korra's arms find their way around Asami's hips.

The room is so quiet, the air is soft and they feel like they aren't even there. They are completely lost in each other's. Their lips are just a few inches away and they are breathing each other's breaths.

They stay quiet there, not thinking about anything and the more time they passed like that, it felt more and more like it wasn't enough. They were craving each other's touch so much. They have been for so long... little by little they start to close the little gap between their lips, it is not Asami or Korra consciously doing so. It is more their bodies doing what they have been longing so much, for their lips to touch, to press against each other where they belonged.

Their upper lip slightly touches. Shivers suddenly roam the girls' whole body. It is too late to stop, even if they wanted to. They slowly end closing the gap between them and let themselves disappear in that kiss. The tip of their tongues are touching now and then, and they feel like the whole universe is inside of that kiss.

They lose track of time until Korra separates from that kiss. She looks Asami in those now more than ever beautiful green eyes, with so much determination that Asami feels like she has found her home. They don't share a word, words would diminish the universe they were building together, with something so simple yet so brave as a kiss.

Korra stoops a little and takes Asami up in the air calmly. They don't stop looking at each other, not even for one second. Korra lead them to a chair and sit, leaving Asami on top of her with her legs spread over hers. Asami presses her lips once again against Korra's and keep on kissing her.

It is not a hungry kiss, it is not like they want more. It is a kiss filled with the certainty that there will be more. They are sweet deep kisses that give them shivers each time they realize what is happening. They keep on like this enough time for the air to start becoming colder as the night is closer to arrive. Asami finally separates from Korra's lips and gets up from the chair. _\- Maybe you should get going to the island before.-_

Korra is suddenly scared that she has done something wrong. She has wanted that for so long but... Asami was going through a bad time and maybe she didn't need that. It's not that it was her fault that it happened, they both made it happen, but...She was filled with doubts and fear.- _Are you sure? We could go back together and a.-_

Asami interrupts her. - _I am sure Korra, please. I need some time alone. I'll meet you at diner, okay?_ \- She doesn't sound angry or disappointed, her voice is full of confidence and certainty.

\- _Okay, if that's what you need...Then I'll get going. Are you sure you are going back to the island?-_

_\- Yes, don't worry. I'll be there.-_

Korra was scared, ashamed...how could Asami just ignore what had just happened? So she gets up and walks to the door, but before she can get out, Asami takes her hand from behind.- _See you in a bit.-_

_\- See you in a bit, Sami.-_


	5. You'll leave me too

Korra arrives to the island barely being conscious of how she has done it. After kissing with Asami she isn't sure of anything anymore, she even starts doubting that it had really happened. But the truth is that she can still feel Asami's lips pressing against her own, even if she wasn't there with her. She can still feel Asami's fingers tracing every inch of her face as if she didn't want to leave not even a bit undiscovered.

She has been certain of her feelings for long enough, but that kiss...That kiss has changed everything. All of her feelings are no longer something inside of her head to help her get through the dark lonely nights. She has had feelings for Asami long before Zaheer came in the picture, but she put them all aside when...that... happened. She knew back then that Asami had feelings for her too, she just wasn't sure if Asami's feelings were the same kind as hers.

Now she has to confront the truth she has been hiding for so long, and she isn't ready for Asami not to love her back like that. Kya was sure Asami felt the same, she had told her many times before and even this morning and Kya has really good intuition, but intuition was not good enough for her right now.

As she is walking down the halls, she starts to realize that something is not right in the house. There are many people around, carrying stuff from one place to another and making a lot of noise...Of course, the wedding is in just two days. They probably have been in the island all day long, and they wouldn't left until after the wedding. Dinner would be like two hours later, so Korra decides to go and take a shower before it, being sure that it would help her think.

Korra is afraid that Asami wouldn't come back, but she trusts her, and if she told her she would be by dinner time it had to be true. That thought does not stop Korra from feeling weak and like her body is completely shaking with the thought of Asami not showing up. She walks the halls to the dining room slowly, not wanting to discover the truth about any of that sooner than necessary. She hasn't been more afraid in a while than she was tonight.

Before entering in the dining room she sighs and braces herself to eat her own disappointment up. But there she is, all across the table, looking as pretty as always. Asami's face illuminates at the sight of Korra, and Korra can not help but smile at her. When they look at each other it was hard for them to notice that the whole world is still spinning. Korra sits at the table, far from Asami, and they have dinner with Pema, Tenzin, the kids and a lot of people that are there preparing the wedding. Asami and Korra don't talk to each other through the soiree, but they can't help sharing a few looks filled with complicity.

It is not before the darkness of the night has covered the inmensity of the sky that Asami excuses herself and leaves the table. Korra still stays around for like 15 minutes, even though they feel like eternity. When she thinks it is not too attention drawing she makes an excuse and leaves in search of Asami. She is afraid of what will happen once she finds her, but she is more afraid of not being able to talk about what had happened back in her house.

Korra doesn't have to think too much about where to find Asami, as she is by the pagoda as last night, getting lost once again in the infinity of the universe. But today she looks different, for she is not lost in what is above her, but lost in her own mind which is a universe itself.

Korra breathes deeply and gets closer to Asami.- _Thought I might find you here._ -

Asami smiles and turns to Korra, leaning against the wooden fence. Asami has been obviously crying, she still has tears around her eyes and dries them. Korra notices, but they both decide to ignore that for now.- _Well, I am a creature of habits.-_

Korra smiles back. _\- You look really pretty tonight.-_

Asami sits in the wooden fence, placing her back against one of the pillars. _\- So do you, but...you always look radiant to me.-_

Korra starts to get closer to Asami and sits on the opposite side, leaning against another pillar. They look at each other in quiet for a while. For them, sometimes words were insignificant, for their eyes, their touch, could communicate more than words ever would. Korra braces herself in order to say the words that have been wandering her head all the evening.- _Maybe we should talk about...before...-_ Instinctively Korra looks to the floor, filled with shame after those words have come out of her mouth.

Asami is kind of ashamed too, both girls are flushing and looking to the ground. _\- Well...what do you think about it?-_ asks Asami with a shy voice tone, for she is afraid of what the answer would be.

_\- Did it really happen? Did you like it?-_

Asami caresses Korra's hand - I _can assure you, it was real. Korra...the truth is that...I have wanted that to happen for so long...Everything that happened with Zaheer made me realize that the love I felt for you, I had been confusing it with friendship. Then Zaheer happened and you pushed me away and I...I never really had the chance to tell you how deeply in love I was. That hasn't changed at all. I've been trying to forget you for the last few years, and I had convinced myself I had but...when you came back... it was all still there. I never have stopped loving you and that kiss... it only confirmed me what I already knew...I think we both were finally ready for that to happen.-_

- _Asami I am so sorry. I always felt something for you, something different I wasn't able to grasp. When I thought I was going to die, I thought of you, and I understood. I should have stayed, I should have told you. But he indeed killed me somehow, and you were the only thing left pure enough. I didn't want to ruin you too, so I pushed you away. There is not a day I haven't think of you since the day we parted. I swear to you, if I could change it all I would do it all differently. But I couldn't at that time. As soon as I felt ready to come back to you, I did. With the hope that you would have been waiting for me all along. When I left I was sure I had lost any chances I had with you in a romantic way, but... you have always been my best friend. And I came back in hopes that you still thought of me that way. I didn't know you were in love with me too back then._ \- Korra is shedding a few tears.

Asami gets closer and dries them with her fingers - _You are my best friend too. Maybe the time hasn't really ever played at our favour. But now we are here. We can go one step at a time. With you there is no rush.-_

Korra pushes her face against Asami's hand and Asami gives Korra a kiss in the forehead. - _Maybe we should go to sleep, tomorrow I would like you to come with me to the factory if that's okay with you.-_

_\- I would really like that.-_

_\- Will you sleep in my room tonight too? I really enjoyed your company yesterday.-_

_\- Never heard a better description of paradise that the one that involves me sleeping by your side.-_

Asami chuckles and flushes, as she starts to go inside, followed by Korra.

* * *

The girls are already in bed, but tonight Korra isn't holding Asami from behind. Instead Asami is burying her face in Korra's neck and holding her tight. _-Looks like we even have bed sides, you put yourself instinctively in the same side as yesterday.-_ says Asami as she chuckles.

Korra nervously chokes and starts coughing, the idea of thinking as them as a couple is still weird, even though they haven't really talked about it yet. Asami laughs and gives her a little kiss in the neck that warms Korra's body.- _Good night dummie.-_

_\- Good night, sweetheart.-_

* * *

It has to be 4 am. Korra wakes up to a little noise and finds that Asami isn't in the bed with her. Korra's heart flips and she searches around the room. There are noises coming out from the bathroom, so she jumps of the bed only to find Asami there, heavily sobbing, sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. She is slightly hitting her head against the wall and hitting herself with the hands. Korra rapidly puts herself beside Asami and softly takes her hands to stop her from hitting herself. - _Shhh...-_ Korra is also caressing her head. _-It's okay, Sami, hey, look at me, it's okay-_

Asami tries to stop sobbing for a moment - _Korra I can't get it out of my head, I can't.-_ As soon as she says those words she starts hyperventilating and tries to take her hands to her head again, but Korra takes them, caresses them, and gives her a long kiss in the forehead instead.

_\- Why didn't you wake me up, honey?-_

Asami starts breathing more heavily as she tries for her words to come out.- _I have to do this alone, you won't always be around to save me, at some point you'll leave me too, you'll get tired of me or die, whatever comes first.-_ Her words came out as a dropper, but also as knives.

Korra puts herself in front of Asami and lifts her head. Asami removes it violently but Korra takes it back and forces her to look her in the eyes. - _Asami, I need you to hear me well right now. There is nothing in this world that would make become tired of you. You are the most intelligent, interesting, deep and kind person I have ever had the privilege to meet. You are my best friend and nothing in this world will make me separate from you. Death would have to catch me for that to happen, but if that happened, that doesn't mean you have to suffer now for what might happen some day. -_

Asami is starting to choke as she cries, and is still trying to hit herself against anything, but Korra doesn't let her.- _Hear this, you are my best friend, and I love you for who you are. I will be by your side no matter what.-_ Korra can't stand it anymore and presses her lips against Asami's. It is not the sweet kisses from before, these are strong deep kisses. Korra gives Asami these kisses as she wants for her to know through the kisses what she already has said with words.

Asami keeps on sobbing for a while until she calms down at some point. Korra stays holding her on the bathroom floor until Asami falls asleep, and when she does Korra takes her to the bed and hugs her the rest of the night.


	6. You look like a potato sack

Korra wakes up the next morning to the rumble of people carrying stuff from one place to another. Korra looks to her side, Asami is still asleep, she usually looks like heaven, but to see her asleep or barely awake was the most beautiful she had ever seen her. She turns to Asami to give her a kiss in the cheek. Asami growls a little and for every growl she does, Korra kisses her in the face.

\- _I use to growl a lot when I wake up, are you always going to use that technique?-_

_\- Only if you are so cute every morning I spend with you, with your growling and your half closed eyes.-_

_\- I can try.-_

_\- Are you better?-_

_\- Korra I am really sorry about last night, I feel embarassed. I had never let anybody see me like that ever.-_

_\- It is a privilege for me to be able to be by your side in your darkest moments, Sami. Don't ever doubt that.-_

Asami smiles at her and starts getting up. They have to go to the factory by eleven and it is already a little bit later than expected, so they start preparing.

By the time they get there it is a bit late. Asami tells one of her workers to give Korra a tour while she is talking to Morgana.

Korra is amazed by the enormous quantity of technology in the factory. The meeting is taking longer than expected. Korra hears an unknown voice behind her. A young man introduces _\- My name is Zortan, Avatar. Miss Sato apologizes for how long the meeting is taking and excuses herself. She says she'll meet you back here at five o'clock and insists that you go see Mako and Bolin if you want to.-_

- _Okay, thank you._ \- The young man makes a reverence and leave. Is all the people that work for Asami that prim?

Korra doesn't really want to see Mako or Bolin, she is way too distracted with this whole situation, and even though it is a great chance, for it is really hard to find them both in the city, she would see them at the wedding tomorrow. Instead she thinks she could go to the places she used to go.

By 5 pm Korra is back in the factory and waiting for Asami. She is distracted watching some people work on some car when she hears the sweetest voice.- _Good afternoon, sunshine. Sorry for making you wait, but it took longer than I expected.-_ Asami is carrying a lot of papers and blueprints. - _I have to go by the house to leave all of this and take the dress. Do you want to come with me or go to the island?-_

- _Please, I'll go with you. I am in no rush to come back to that fuss of a house to be asked to carry something.-_ They both chuckle.

Asami looks Korra and smiles as she sighs- _You are so cute.-_

Korra flushes and puts her hair behind her ear while looking at the floor.

When they arrive to the house, Asami once again paralyzes. Korra takes her by the hand and squeezes it. Asami smiles and go on, with less difficulty than the day before. They climb the stairs to Asami's office. Asami put the papers over the table while Korra waits at the door. Asami comes back to the door and looks at the office as she sighs, then she turns to Korra ang grabs her by the soulders. She gently pushes Korra against the door frame and kisses her. It is a long kiss, with the tips of their tongues touching and their hands tracing each other's faces.

 _-What was that for?-_ asks Korra still with her eyes closed and a silly smile.

_\- I've been wanting to do that all day long. Come on, let's get that dress, it's almost night and we have to come back.-_

They go to the room and as they enter Asami has an idea.- _Actually...why don't we order some food and stay here tonight? I can lend you something to sleep with and tomorrow we would still have time to prepare before the wedding. -_

_\- If you think that's a good idea and feel prepared, I don't mind.-_

_\- I think it will be good for me. I think I can stand it.-_ says Asami as she kisses Korra in the cheek.

* * *

The only thing that suits Korra enough to sleep is a long shirt, similar to the one Asami has been sleeping with these past two days. Asami is laying in the bed, Korra has just finished having a shower and came out of the bathroom.

_\- Do I look good?-_

_\- Actually... you look like a potato sack...But it's okay, not everyone can have my 'good looking abilities'. And even like a potato sack you are still gorgeus.-_

Korra laughs and jumps to the bed placing herself on top of Asami, imprisoning her with the legs.- _You are right, I'll have to stick to this.-_ says Korra while making a little flame with her hand. - _And this.-_ She says while tickling Asami. Asami laughs and stirs until she is able to force Korra and make her stop. Asami is on top of Korra and now it is her the one who have her imprisoned. Asami leans and kisses Korra. It is a soft deep kiss, filled with tenderness. But then, as if a switch has been activated in Asami, those kisses start to feel like they weren't enough.

Asami stops kissing Korra in the lips, and slowly gets closer to her neck. She starts kissing and biting Korra's neck. Korra starts moaning softly and touching Asami's hair and back, caressing it.

\- _Don't you leave a mark.-_

_\- I'll try my best not to, but I can't promise you anything.-_

Their bodies shiver to every touch they give. To every touch they receive. Korra isn't able to resist anymore how serious the situation is turning into. As if something in her brain has switched on too, she incorporates enough to take her clothes out. She is now only in her underwear.

Asami is breathless. It's not that she hasn't seen Korra in her underwear before, but this...this was different. Asami wants every inch of her skin to touch Korra's. Korra stays sat for a moment and Asami takes her own shirt out, being left in her underwear too. She has a beautiful dark red lace bra and panties that match. Korra is outstanded by the sight and leans back once again for Asami to keep biting and kissing her neck.

Their legs are interwined and they move their hips ritmically, rubbing against each other. Asami is getting tired of just kissing her neck and starts to slowly mix bites with licks all around Korra's neck. Korra wants more, it is an urge to give and to take, all at once. She isn't able to distinguish which one of those she wants more. She puts Asami under her, only to discover how soft her neck feels pressed against her lips and her tongue.

\- _On your knees.-_ Korra commands. Asami gives her a hussy smile and does so.

\- _You too.-_

The girls stood there, watching each other almost naked. Asami gets closer and starts caressing every inch of Korra's skin, looking at it as if she was discovering some ancient world no one had seen in thousands of years. She starts to discover it with her mouth as well as with her hands, and by the time she finds her discovery being blocked by Korra's bra, Korra is gazing at her with a look that allow her to remove it. Asami looks Korra in the eyes as her hands start to wander around Korra's back, until she gets to the bra's hook. Not stopping looking Korra in the eyes she unhooks it and puts it away. _\- Are you sure?-_

_\- Only if you are.-_

That is all the permission Asami needs, and as she hears those words she feels entitled to look down. Korra's body is so beautiful. She has a few scars here and there, but Asami could only see them as a chance to trace every bit of Korra's life. Asami's hands start to roam Korra's abdomen until they get to her breasts. Her nipples are so hard even tough Asami hasn't touched them yet. But it is not with her hands that she would do that. She starts soflty licking and kind of biting her nipples as Korra pulls Asami's hair to every rush of heat that travel through her body.

Korra wants to do that too. There are too many clothes separating them. At that moment they could be literally glued and there would still be too many space between them. Korra takes Asami's face and makes her look her in the eyes. Asami puts her back straight, still on her knees. Korra then hugs Asami slowly, as she makes her way to Asami's bra to take it off. She does, and their breasts met each other. The feeling of their hard nipples against each other's make shivers appear all through their stomachs.

Korra gets closer to Asami's ear. _\- Are you okay?-_

Asami nods with her eyes closed and Korra starts to make her way down to her chest with kisses and bites that start from the neck. Asami has little skin moles, here and there, something Korra could only see as a chance to draw constellations with her mouth, and all through Asami's body. Korra starts to kiss and bite Asami's breast and it was now her the one who pulls Korra's hair. Korra somehow manages to put herself behind Asami, not stopping the kisses through her body not even for one moment. Not leaving an inch untraced.

Korra pulls Asami's hair to a side and starts kissing her neck there as her hands wander through Asami's abdomen and legs. Korra stops her hand really close to Asami's belly button. She wanted to put her hand under those panties and to see how much Asami wanted her, but also she was kind of scared. Korra braced herself and whispered.- _If at any point you want me to stop, just tell me and I'll do.-_

Asami turns her neck a little, enough for them to be able to kiss. Korra doesn't separate from that kiss, but she doesn't stop her hand from coming down either. Asami's skin is soft, but it is even softer all around that area. She is so wet Korra get shivers. Korra touches Asami's clit slighlty with her middle finger as Asami moans. Her moan is soft and long, but it became louder and agitated as Korra started to go faster and faster. Suddenly, Asami puts her hand on top of the one Korra was touching her with, kind of violently.

\- _Stop. If you keep doing that you are going to make me come.-_

_\- I don't see the problem in that.-_

_-Let's just say for now that...I do not want that to happen just yet... and that there are some other places I rather do that than your hand.-_

Asami takes Korra's hand out and pushes her onto de bed. She starts kissing Korra's lips passionately, and even though Korra wants more of that kiss, Asami starts to go down Korra's body. Once again she looks Korra in the eyes and, as if she wasn't dignified to look her down there, as she takes Korra's panties off. Asami gets closer to Korra's face. Korra's whole skin is goosebumped and the bed sheets aren't enough to hold onto anymore.

_\- Can I?-_

Korra's heart is racing so fast she thought her heart would jump off her chest at any moment. _\- Yes, please.-_

Korra is already imagining how Asami's fingers could feel against her clit, but she is surprised to hear Asami whisper.- _Then let's find out what you taste like.-_

Korra suddenly understood what Asami meant for that, when she started licking her clit. At first they were soft licks that were accompanied by Korra's moans, but then they started to feel more violent as Asami started to lick and suck stronger, as if it wasn't enough, as if she wanted to drink Korra up.

Along with the licking and sucking Asami also starts to put her tongue inside of Korra. Korra is holding onto the bed sheets and pulling Asami's hair. Asami has her hands around Korra's thighs and she is pressing them so strongly that bruises will come out later for sure on Korra's skin. Korra can't stand it, she feels as if she is going to have an orgasm, that it is impossible to feel more pleasure. Nothing could have prepared her for what came next.

Asami isn't soft anymore, she wants more and more. She is being even a little violent, but Korra did like it. Asami stops eating Korra's pussy and separates to look at it. - _It is beautiful.-_ She says as she touched it with one finger.

Korra isn't understanding anything, she is dizzy and completely out of her mind. Then Asami opens Korra's legs strongly. Korra is astonished by Asami's look and strength. Asami removes her own panties and throws them to the floor. She spreads her legs and by the time Korra can imagine what is going to happen their clits are already touching.

Asami starts to move against Korra and they both moan and scream each other's names as they ritmically move their hips. Korra starts touching Asami's legs and breasts and Asami is nailing her fingers in Korra's legs. Moans and screams are louder, faster, they are confused with gasps and heavy breathings. Everything is faster, the girls aren't even there at all, they are lost in each other's voices and the wetness coming out from inside of them. Everything is wet, and hot and slippery. They keep on like that, going faster and faster, their backs start to bow as their screams are louder and they both come. Against one another.

Asami collapses on top of Korra. She is exhausted, dizzy and impressed with what has just happened. Korra is in a similar state. Asami manages to get out of Korra's legs, that were totally rigid after what has just happened. Asami throws herself into the bed, beside Korra and they both hug, naked, feeling each other's heartbeats and breaths, in quiet for a while.


	7. I know what I know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it wasn't necessary. Sorry not sorry.

They stayed like that for a while, at complete peace. At some point Korra turns to the ceiling and takes Asami's hand in hers. They start playing with each other's hand up in the air, looking how beautiful they looked together, and admiring how different that beauty is from just two days ago.

Korra breaks that confortable silence.- _Asami... What...what are we?-_

Asami lets Korra's hand go to turn and look at her. Korra does the same. - _Well...We can be whatever we want to, right? What do you think?-_ Asami's voice is soft. There is so much silence around that it isn't necessary to talk much louder.

\- _I don't know what I think... I know what I feel and what I know, maybe even what I want... I had never trusted someone the way I trust you. I had never felt anything even remotely similar to what I feel for you. I know that you are my best friend, the one I always turn to. And I know that I want to be with you like this, everyday. To wake up next to you, to laugh with you, to be able to touch you...like...that...to kiss you, to hug you, to be close to you. I want to know about your day, about what you think, to discuss with you all of the things that matter to us.-_

\- _I want the same. I feel the same. I am in love with you, Korra. And I...I think that we could be a couple if you wanted to. I would be really honored to be able to call you my girlfriend if that's what you wanted.-_

Korra gets closer to Asami and leans to kiss her. A soft deep kiss. She separates only a little and smiles - _The honor would be mine.-_

Asami doesn't move at all and smiles too. _-So...are we a couple?-_

- _I think we are, yeah.-_ Happiness invades them both and they start kissing. It was quite late in the night, and they were tired, but the excitement was too much. Suddenly a familiar sensation took over them. What had started like sweet kisses had suddenly turned into ravenous kisses that wanted more. Now it is Korra who took the lead first. She starts kissing and biting Asami's neck, but now she isn't so shy with her hands. Before, she had more demure, but now, now she has already travelled across Asami's body, and she knows exactly where she wants to go. Her mouth goes down to her nipples that didn't took long to be hard as rocks. And her hands...her hands started to trace Asami's legs until she found what she had been searching for.

Asami is still wet from before, but new wetness is also coming from her. Korra lifts a little and looks Asami in the face as she touches her clit. Asami moans to every touch. - _Sami, look at me._ \- Asami opens her eyes only to see Korra looking at her with a face she has never seen before. - _Sami, tell me if it hurts, but don't stop looking at me.-_

Korra carefully slips two fingers inside of Asami. As she does, Asami's face frowned as she lets a moan escape. Korra keeps on placing her fingers inside of Asami as deep as she can. Asami is so warm. She places her other hand in Asami's mouth, and Asami kisses her fingers and then licked them. Korra is so horny, but not as if she wanted to be touched, but more like she wants Asami to come. Korra grabs Asami's neck and presses it a little, as she does a movement inside of her, trying to get deeper.

Asami calls her name, she is so desperate and is craving so much Korra's touch. Korra does that movement again and Asami takes her by the hair, pulls her against her lips and kissed her as she moans. _\- Korra, fuck me. I want you to make me yours. -_

As she hears those words something inside of Korra activates. She puts her arm around Asami's waist, places her own thigh over the hand she had inside and starts kissing Asami's breasts. Korra started to move her hips ritmically and with every movement she makes, she takes her fingers out and back in.

Meanwhile, she is also rubbing herself against Asami's thigh. Asami has been grabbing the sheets, Korra's hair or whatever she can find, but suddenly she starts to guide her hand to her own clit. Korra realizes it and gives her a little more space for her to touch herself.

Seeing her touching her own clit makes Korra so horny. Korra doesn't stop putting her fingers in and out of Asami, as Asami touches herself and screams. - _Korra, don't stop, please, please, Korra, don't stop.-_ Korra keeps on, feeling Asami getting tighter, as Asami's body starts to bow, filled with pleasure and giving a last strong moan.

Korra is still inside of Asami, actually...she doesn't want to take her fingers out from her. It is warm and it somehow felt like home. Asami starts laughing and caressing Korra's hair. - _Oh my god, Korra, you are really good at this.-_

Korra laughed too. _\- Well...I learn fast. Are you okay?-_

- _I am more than okay.-_

Korra takes her fingers out as Asami moaned.

_\- Korra, I want to fuck you. On your knees, now.-_

Korra does as commanded. Asami puts her hand down, but instead of touching Korra, she touches herself. Korra is totally out of her mind. Asami puts her fingers inside of herself as Korra moans out of frustration. Asami gets closer and puts the fingers full with her own discharge on Korra's folds.

It was hot, and slippery, and a shiver traveled Korra's body to the touch of it. - _Look at me, Korra._ \- Asami starts to put her fingers inside of Korra. Slowly, but firmly. _\- Now, now I am going to make you mine.-_ Asami starts kissing Korra's body as she puts in and out her fingers. Asami starts going faster and faster, sometimes not even putting them really out, and more like moving them inside of Korra.

Asami starts feeling Korra tightening. Asami put herself behind Korra and starts rubbing her clit instead of putting her fingers inside. Asami rubs Korra's clit with one hand and her nipples with the other, kissing her neck and biting her in the shoulders whenever she can. Korra's breath is heavier and faster as her body bows to the pleasure she is feeling. Asami stops at that last moan Korra gave.

They let themselves fall to the bed and hug. - _I love you Asami.-_

_\- I love you too, Korra, with all my heart.-_

They aren't able to stay awake for much longer, and they fell asleep hugged like that.


	8. Anywhere you want

The next morning Korra wakes up, but when she searchs with her arms for Asami to hug her, she isn't around. Korra is a little bit dizzy from last night, but it has been a while since she had slept this well.

Korra sits on the bed and it doesn't take long for Asami to appear. She iscarrying a tray with food. _\- Good morning, sweetheart. I made breakfast. -_

Korra smiles at her. - _Thank goodness, I already thought you had ran away. -_

Asami chuckles - _Dummie, how could I run away from you and your beautiful face?-_

_\- Oh my god, you made a fruit salad! You indeed know how to conquer a woman.-_

The girls ate breakfast on the bed while talking about silly things like if Bei Fong would drink at the wedding or if Zhu Lee would run away while she could.

 _\- Okay, so...we have like 5 hours before the wedding? -_ Asks Korra not even sure if it even was the wedding day.

Asami looks a clock. - _Actually...looks like we have 4, we should really get going. We could shower here and get dressed on the island.-_

- _That's a great idea. There is one thing I think we should talk about... I think we should lay low a little about us being a couple for tonight. I am the Avatar and you are the heiress of one of the biggest companies in the world. The media will be there, Varrick's rather famous. I don't want to draw attention from them in this important day. -_

Asami nods- _Yes, you are right. It's going to take a lot from me, that's for sure. I don't think we are really subtle or that we have been these past weeks, holding hands and hugging.-_

- _Kya thinks the same.-_ Says Korra while laughing nervously

\- _So that's what you were talking about the other day with her?-_ Korra laughs nervously and nods. - _You are evil, I almost believed the bear thing.-_ Asami jumps to Korra and tickles her a little

\- _I had to think fast, my queen. I was telling her that you asked me to spend the night with you and how good it had felt to sleep by your side. She told me that probably you thought the same, that we seemed in love.-_

\- _Well, I can forgive you. We'll try to lay low then. Now... Do you want to get a shower with me? -_

_\- That's not an offer I will ever turn down.-_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Already on the island, in Asami's room, Asami is doing her makeup, already dressed and Korra is in the bathroom getting dressed. Asami turns around as she hears the bathroom door opening. - _Korra, you look gorgeous. -_ She gets up from the chair and gets closer to Korra, touches her face and kisses her deeply. - I _had to do that or I wouldn't make it through tonight seeing you looking so magnificent.-_

Korra flushes.- _We'll do great. You look gorgeous too by the way, but it doesn't have much merit. It's your superpower to look good._ \- Korra kisses Asami in the cheek and went to the mirror to do her makeup too.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The girls spend the ceremony not even talking to each other. There is so many people they haven't seen in a while. Many people Asami had to talk to because of her business, many people Korra had to talk with because of her duty as the Avatar; and many friends that hadn't been around lately. After the ceremony came the party. They couldn't find a moment to talk to each other, but that didn't stop them from looking at each other every now and then. Sometimes being unable to hold themselves and smiling to each other in the distance.

At some point of the night Korra starts feeling overwhelmed by the situation, there were too many people. So Korra made her way out of the party to be alone for a while. So much had changed these past days, these past years, actually. Everything had happened so quickly. And then Tenzin appeared to talk to Korra.

Meanwhile, Asami had lost sight of Korra a while ago, and honestly, she is kind of tired and overwhelmed too. She has an urge to see her and assumes she would be outside. She goes out to find Korra talking to Tenzin, and she waits a little for them to finish. Then, she comes out with a silly excuse to make Tenzin go. She wants to have Korra for herself a little, night is becoming endless withouth being able to talk to her. They talk a little and riffle the possibility of coming back to the party, but that was not what the girls needed.

_\- Honestly, after everything that has happened in these few months...I could use a vacation.-_

_\- Let's do it, let's go on a vacation, just the two of us. Anywhere you want!-_

_\- Really? Okay... I always wanted to see what the spirit world is like...-_

_\- Sounds perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope that you have enjoyed it as much as I did when I wrote it. I would love to read your comments on what you liked least and most, and everything you want to!

**Author's Note:**

> For me the way they held hands at the end of the series showed more intimacy than a kiss. For me it showed true love and real intimacy, something serious, and even though I would have liked to see that kiss, I know (and hate) the reasons why it wasn't shown.
> 
> Also I think Asami's grieve wasn't really well portrayed because it was not the object of the series. ATLA really helped me cope with many things in my life, but Korra, Korra helped me more than any other tv series. It may sound silly, but for me, seeing them end up together was really emotional. I wish I had that representation when I was more little, it would have really helped me. And it helped me even though I was older, for in that, I saw the future. I hope this tv series helps some other little person who is struggling.
> 
> It really angered me not to see them kiss but I have coped with it my way. In my head in those past days they already had realized together of what they felt and that ''holding hands'' meant something more. Not a discovery, like a kiss would have meant, but that hands holding and that look, for me that felt like a promise and compromise. And that only can be achieved after discovery. This is my version of what might have happened those days and a way for me to understand that level of intimacy.
> 
> That discovery I talk about could have been achieved through a talk, not even physical contact. But there will be physical contact.
> 
> I have coped with many things through fanfiction too. I hope this story has helped somebody somehow, in these uncertain times. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
